villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frollo's Soldiers
Frollo's Soldiers are the supporting antagonists of Disney's 34th full-length animated feature film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. They are thugs serving for Judge Claude Frollo, aiding him in his goals to track down Gypsies around Paris. This group consists of about 786 soldiers. Role The soldiers are first seen when they spot several gypsies illegally entering into Paris. Arriving to the scene, Judge Frollo orders his soldiers to arrest the gypsies and detain them in the Palace of Justice, except for one woman (who ends up being killed by Frollo while attempt to flee to the Notre Dame cathedral with her deformed infant son). Upon looking at the infant, Frollo was pressured by the Archdeacon into adopting the boy (naming him Quasimodo) out of retribution for killing the woman. 20 years later, Frollo gets his new captain of the guard Phoebus to lead the soldiers, as he plans to infiltrate the gypsy hideout known as the Court of Miracles. During the Festival of Fools, the soldiers are watching the celebrations just as Quasimodo (who had become the bell-ringer) is declared the King of Fools. At first, Quasimodo receives an outstanding ovation, but the soldiers throw produce at him to egg the citizens to humiliate him more, to which Frollo allows. However, a young gypsy girl named Esmeralda comes to the rescue by freeing Quasimodo from this cruelty and made the soldiers pay for their actions by subjecting them to humiliation, much to the audience's amusement. This results an angry Frollo to arrest Esmeralda, though she escapes arrest by taking refuge in the cathedral. Regardless of this, Frollo sets his soldiers to surround the cathedral in case Esmeralda would try to escape, though this failed when Quasimodo helped her escape by climbing down through the rooftop. The next morning, the soldiers receive their orders from Frollo to raid all of Paris to capture Esmeralda, detaining many more gypsies in the process. It wasn't until Frollo order an innocent family to be burned inside their mill under suspicions that they harbored gypsies, which incited Phoebus (who was outraged) to rebel against Frollo and save the family from being killed. As Phoebus attempts to escape by stealing Frollo's horse, Frollo orders his soldiers to kill Phoebus with their arrows. Though Phoebus ends up being struck in the chest and falls into a river, he was saved by Esmeralda. Frollo then promotes the Brutish and Oafish Guards to fill in as the new Captains of the Guards as they continue their siege of Paris. However, Frollo soon deduces that Quasimodo let Esmeralda escape, so he mislead Quasimodo into believing that he knows of the location of the Court of Miracles and that he's attacking at dawn with his soldiers. This leads Quasimodo and Phoebus to find the gypsy hideout hidden in the catacombs in an attempt to warn Esmeralda and the others of Frollo's plans. However, it turns out to be a ruse, as Frollo was secretly following Quasimodo to lead him to the hideout. With that in mind, Frollo set his soldiers to raid the hideout, detaining all of the gypsies (including Phoebus and Esmeralda) and chaining up Quasimodo in the bell tower. With the entire gypsy population under his grasp, Frollo enacts his plan to execute them all, starting up with Esmeralda. Much of the citizens angrily oppose to this, but the soldiers hold them back, even preventing the Archdeacon from interfering when he is about to object. However, Quasimodo escapes from his confinement and rescues Esmeralda from being burned by bringing her back to the cathedral before declaring sanctuary, much to the citizens' delight. Losing what's left of his sanity, Frollo orders his soldiers to seize the cathedral by force, but Phoebus frees himself and incites the citizens to free the gypsies and fight against Frollo and his men. This resulted a battle between the citizens and the soldiers, which later ends when Quasimodo pours molten copper to stop the soldiers from infiltrating the cathedral, forcing them and everyone else to flee. It is unknown what happened to the soldiers after Frollo fell to his death in the molten copper, though it can be presumed that they would be arrested for their crimes. Gallery ArrestingTheGypsies.png|The soldiers arresting four gypsies for illegally entering into Paris. HailToTheKingOfFools.png|One of the soldiers throwing a tomato at Quasimodo during the Festival of Fools. GuardsOnHorses.png|The soldiers attempting to arrest Esmeralda after she defended Quasimodo from the cruelty. ReadyToReceiveOrders.png|The soldiers ready to receive Frollo's orders to capture Esmeralda. RaidingABakery.png|The soldiers raiding a bakery to find any gypsies hiding inside. ArrestingAGypsyFamily.png|Several of the soldiers detaining a gypsy family after sinking their carriage into the water. DoNotHitMyHorse.png|The soldiers about to fire their arrows on Phoebus after he defied Frollo's orders of killing an innocent family. RaidingTheCourtOfMiracles.png|Frollo and his soldiers successfully raiding the Court of Miracles after secretly following Quasimodo. DetainingThePrisoners.png|The soldiers detaining the gypsies in cages to await their execution on Frollo's orders. HaltingTheArchdeacon.png|Two of the soldiers halting the Archdeacon as he attempts to object over the execution. SeizeTheCathedral.png|Frollo telling the soldiers to seize the cathedral after Quasimodo saves Esmeralda from being burned. PickUpTheBeam.png|Frollo telling his soldiers to pick a large beam to break down the door. PutYourBacksIntoIt.png|The soldiers attempting to break into the cathedral by breaking down the door. SoldiersDefeat.png|The soldiers running away in defeat after Quasimodo pours the molten copper to protect the cathedral. Trivia *They are voiced by Jim Cummings (who also played Jacques and Hondo Ohnaka), Patrick Pinney, Bill Farmer, Corey Burton (who also played Count Dooku), Rodger Bumpass, Dan Castellaneta, Eddie Korbich, Hugo Weaving, Peter Cullen, Jack Angel, Bob Bergen, Christopher Lloyd, Rob Paulsen, Bernard Erhard, Robert Knepper (who also played King Chichak), Jeff Bennett, Paul Eiding, Keith Ferguson, Michael Rye, Wallace Shawn (who also played Taotie), and John Lithgow (who also played Lord Farquaad). *Despite being Frollo's minions, they aren't the secondary antagonists, the Brutish and Oafish Guards are. Category:Organizations Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Military Category:Thugs Category:Enforcer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Comic Relief Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Minion Category:Inconclusive Category:Gaolers Category:Dark Knights Category:Xenophobes Category:Liars Category:Supremacists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vandals Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Genocidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Traitor Category:Stalkers Category:Defilers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fanatics Category:Pawns Category:Destroyers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Scapegoat Category:Homicidal